This invention relates to a sustained release composition, and, more particularly, to a pharmaceutical composition having a polymer blend that will release a therapeutic agent for a prolonged or sustained period of time.
Controlled or sustained release dosage forms are well known in the prior art and make broad use of polymeric compositions to delay or control the release of a medicament or nutritional supplement. Controlled or sustained release dosage forms are desirable because they provide a single dosage application without overdosing the patient and deliver a medicament or nutritional supplement at an appropriate rate to provide the desired activity over periods of time of up to 24 hours. These dosage forms can be formulated into a variety of physical structures or forms, including tablets, lozenges, gelcaps, buccal patches, suspensions, solutions, gels, etc.
Polymer blends in sustained release compositions are known and used in the pharmaceutical industry because of the blend""s versatility of being able to create different release profiles. Cellulose ethers are desirable polymers for use in sustained release compositions because they are derived from naturally occurring cellulose, and are free-flowing, readily compressible powders. Unfortunately, not all cellulose ethers provide a desirable release profile for compressed tablets.
Many approaches are disclosed in the prior art for creating blends with unique characteristics. Blending of hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC) with other polysaccharides is a common blending approach as seen in the prior art. Two examples of this approach are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,393 that discloses HPMC and carboxymethylcellulose (CMC) blends and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,911 that discloses HPMC and guar gum blends. Another blending approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,409 that blends hydroxypropylcellulose (HPC) with hydroxyethylcellulose (HEC) for use as sustained release pharmaceutical matrix compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,285 discloses the use of fine particle size HPC alone or blended with HPMC for sustained release applications; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,314 also discloses the use of the blend of HPMC and HPC with both hygroscopic and non-hygroscopic materials.
Although many different approaches are disclosed in the prior art for creating blends of cellulose ethers, a need still exists in the pharmaceutical industry for having additional cellulose ether polymeric materials that would provide additional flexibility in sufficient release profiles that are stable yet economical for compressed tablets. In addition to providing the desired release rate profile, the polymeric composition should also provide required material properties to the dosage form for safe use and consistent manufacture.
The present invention is directed to a sustained release pharmaceutical composition comprising a blend of at least first and second components, where the first component is hydroxypropylcellulose (HPC) and the second component is at least one other polymer selected from the group consisting of methylcellulose (MC), ethylhydroxyethylcellulose (EHEC), hydroxyethylmethylcellulose (HEMC), hydrophobically modified hydroxyethylcellulose (HMHEC), hydrophobically modified ethylhydroxyethylcellulose (HMEHEC), carboxymethylhydroxyethylcellulose (CMHEC), carboxymethyl hydrophobically modified hydroxyethylcellulose (CMHMHEC), guar, pectin, carrageenan, agar, algin, gellan gum, acacia, starch and modified starches, mono- and co-polymers of carboxyvinyl monomers, mono- and co-polymers of acrylate or methacrylate monomers, mono- and co-polymers of oxyethylene and oxypropylene and mixtures thereof and a medicament in a sufficient amount to be therapeutic, with the proviso that low-substituted hydroxypropylcellulose (L-HPC) is excluded from said first and second components.
It has now been found that the sustained or extended release dosage forms of the present invention make broad use of polymeric compositions to delay or control the release rate of a medicament or nutritional supplement creating a wide range of release profiles for a wide range of medicaments. Through the blending of a wide range of polymers, it is possible to produce equivalent or enhanced tableting performance as well as enhanced sustained or controlled release properties to a wide range of medicaments. The polymeric blends of the present invention, not only improve sustained release characteristics when compared to the individual polymers, but in most cases, in tablet form have shown improved tablet hardness, improved tablet friability and a more manageable and predictable granulation endpoint.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention include blends of hydroxypropyl cellulose (HPC), ethyl cellulose (EC) or derivatives of HPC, EC, or HEC with other polysaccharides and their derivatives and synthetic polymers.
This invention provides a controlled or sustained release of a wide range of medicaments or nutritional supplements as well as provides a wide range of material properties to the dosage forms in which they are included. The blend of this invention contains at least two components while three or four or even five components can be used with the number of components being determined primarily by the desired release profile, desired characteristics of the dosage form, and the properties of the drugs.
According to the present invention, the components of the blend are preferably selected so that a dosage form releases the medicament drugs over precise periods of time. The blend in the composition of the present invention should be sufficient to provide the sustained release effect. Typically, the blend should be greater than 5% by weight of the composition of the present invention. Preferably, the blend should be greater than 15%, more preferably greater than 20% with the maximum being dependent upon the drug properties and release profile. A 30% blend is a preferable blend. The upper limit of the amount of the blend in the composition can be 99%, but preferably 95%, and more preferably, 90% dry weight of the composition.
Although a number of polymers may be used in the matrix blend of the present invention, this invention particularly contemplates the use of combinations of either HPC or EC or derivatives of HPC, EC or HEC as the first component with at least one other polymer. A proviso is that HPC cannot be used with HEC, CMC or HPMC and EC cannot be used with HPMC. This invention, also, specifically excludes low-substituted hydroxypropylcellulose (L-HPC) from all of the components, e.g., first, second and third components of the pharmaceutical composition of this invention. The HPC of this invention is a water-soluble cellulose ether.
Examples of derivatives of HPC or EC that are useful in the practice of the present invention are anionic modifications, such as carboxymethyl moiety, cationic modifications, such as hydroxypropyltrimethylammonium salts, and nonionic modifications, such as alkyl or arylakyl moiety having 2 to 30 carbons.
Examples of polysaccharides useful in the practice of the present invention are carboxymethylcellulose (CMC), hydroxyethylcellulose (HEC), methylcellulose (MC), ethylhydroxyethylcellulose (EHEC), hydroxyethylmethylcellulose HEMC), hydrophobically modified hydroxyethylcellulose (HMHEC), hydrophobically modified ethylhydroxyethylcellulose (HMEHEC), carboxymethylhydroxyethylcellulose (CMHEC), carboxymethyl hydrophobically modified hydroxyethylcellulose (CMHMHEC), guar and guar derivatives, pectin, carrageenan, xanthan gum, locust bean gum, agar, algin and its derivatives, gellan gum, acacia, starch and modified starches; examples of synthetic polymers are mono- and co-polymers of carboxyvinyl monomers, mono- and co-polymers of acrylates or methacrylates monomers, mono- and co-polymers of oxyethylene, or oxypropylene monomers. All of these second and subsequent components can be used either alone or as mixtures thereof.
According to the present invention, the ratio of the HPC or EC or derivatives of HPC, EC, or HEC to the total amount of the other polymer components in an uncoated dosage form should be in the range of from about 1:99 to 99:1 where the total of these components equals 100 weight percent. A preferred range is 5:95 to 95: 1 with a more preferred range being 10:90 to 90:10. Preferred blends are HPC/CMC, HPC/guar, HPC/carboxyvinyl polymer, HPC/carrageenan, and ethyl cellulose/guar. The more preferred blends are those with HPC being the first component. Also, up to 16%, preferably 8%, by weight of a calcium ion, such as calcium sulfate or calcium carbonate, or a magnesium ion, such as magnesium carbonate, can be added to the HPC blends to significantly delay drug release in solid dosage form (tablets). These excipients, preferably, are used in blends of HPC and carrageenan of 50:50and 75:25 ratios.
One or more medicaments may be combined in a single dosage form, depending on the chemical compatibility of the combined active ingredients and the ability to obtain the desired release rate from the dosage form for each active ingredient. The determination of the effective amount of the medicament per dosage unit is easily determined by skilled clinicians.
Representative types of active medicaments include antacids, anti-inflammatory substances, (including but not limited to non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), vasodilators, coronary vasodilators, cerebral vasodilators, and peripheral vasodilators), anti-infectives, psychotropics, antimanics, stimulants, antihistamines, laxatives, decongestants, vitamins, gastrointestinal sedatives, antidiarrheal preparations, antianginal drugs, antiarrhythmics, antihypertensive drugs, vasoconstrictors and migraine treatments, anticoagulants and anti-thrombotic drugs, analgesics, anti-pyretics, hypnotics, sedatives, antiemetics, anti-nauseants, anticonvulsants, neuromuscular drugs, hyper-and hypoglycemic agents, thyroid and antithyroid preparations, diuretics, antispasmodics, uterine relaxants, mineral and nutritional additives, anti-obesity drugs, anabolic drugs, erythropoietic drugs, antiasthmatics, expectorants, cough suppressants, mucolytics, antiuricemic drugs, and other drugs or substances acting locally in the mouth, such as topical analgesics, local anesthetics, polypeptide drugs, anti-HIV drugs, chemotherapeutic and anti-neoplastic drugs, etc.
Examples of specific active medicaments include aluminum hydroxide, prednisolone, dexamethasone, aspirin, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, isosorbide dinitrate, nicotinic acid, tetracycline, ampicillin, dexbrompheniramine, chlorpheniramine, albuterol pseudoephedrine, loratadine theophylline, ascorbic acid, tocopherol, pyridoxine, methoclopramide, magnesium hydroxide, verapamil, procainamide hydrochloride, propranolol, captopril, ergotamine, flurazepam, diazepam, lithium carbonate, insulin, flurosemide, hydrochlorothiazide, guaiphenesin, dextromethorphan and benzocaine, although any active medicament which is physically and chemically compatible with the polymer blends and other dosage form ingredients and which demonstrates the desired controlled release characteristics may be used in the present invention.
Formulations containing NSAIDs (including for the purposes of this application acetaminophen) may also contain therapeutic amounts of other pharmaceutical actives conventionally employed with NSAID including but not limited to decongestants or bronchodilators (such as pseudoephedrine, phenylpropanolamine, phenylephrine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, antitussives (such as caraminophen, dextromethorphan and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof), antihistamines (such as chlorpheniramine, brompheniramine, dexchlorpheniramine, dexbrompheniramine, triprolidine, doxylamine, tripelennamine, cyproheptadine, pyrilamine, hydroxyzine, promethazine, azatadine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof), non-sedating antihistamines (such as acrivastine, astemizole, cetirizine, ketotifen, loratidine, temelastine, terfenadine (including the metabolites disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,129 and 4,285,957 hereby incorporated by reference and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof), muscle relaxants (such as glycerylmonoether SMRs, methocarbamol, mephenesin, mephenesin carbamate, cyclobenzaprine, chlorzoxazone, mephenesin acid succinate, chlorphenesin carbamate, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof) and adjuvants (such as diphenhydramine, caffeine, xanthine derivatives (including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,051, hereby incorporated by reference) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, nutritional supplements and combinations of any of the aforesaid pharmaceutical. The aforesaid pharmaceuticals may be combined with acetaminophen for the treatment of allergies, coughs, colds, cold-like and/or flu symptoms in mammals including humans. However, these pharmaceuticals may be combined with acetaminophen as sleep aids (such as diphenhydramine), or for other known purposes.
The processing of these sustained release polymer blends may be done by bag mixing two or more components, twin shell V-blending, or co-extrusion. Other standard pharmaceutical processing techniques will also work for these polysaccharide blends. Examples are: high shear mixing, fluid bed processing, spheronization techniques, spray drying, roll compaction and direct compression. Even the simplest processing techniques will impart the required enhanced properties defined here. To insure that the mixture is uniform, the polysaccharides are passed through a screen. The screening step will eliminate any lumps which are present in the materials.
Additionally present with the polymer blends, is at least one other component and active medicament that may be one or more fillers or bulking agents such as dibasic calcium phosphate dihydrate, lactose or starch, with microcrystalline cellulose being the preferred filler. The filler may be present in an amount in the range of from about 0 to about 94 percent of the total weight of the uncoated dosage form, with from about 1 to about 5 weight percent being preferred for very high dose actives and with from about 80 to 85 weight percent being preferred for very low dose actives.
The uncoated dosage form may also contain one or more lubricating agents, e.g., stearic acid, colloidal silicon dioxide, magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, waxes, polyethylene glycol, or magnesium lauryl sulfate, present in an amount of from about 0.25 to about 3 weight percent of the total weight of the uncoated dosage form.
Other ingredients, such as disintegrating agents, coloring agents and flavorings may also be added at the discretion of the manufacturer.
According to the present invention, tablet formulations of the sustained release polymer blends can be used either coated or uncoated. When it is desired to have coated tablets, the coating can be aqueous, solvent, or enteric systems that are well known in the pharmaceutical industry. Coatings can be used for many different reasons dependng on the needs or desires of the manufacturer for purposes as widespread as aesthetic to delaying the start of sustained release profile of the tablet to a particular location in the digestive system of a user.
According to this invention, the solid dosage forms can have many forms from a homogeneous or random matrix tablet form to a single homogeneous layer around a core to a bi- or multi-layered dosage form. In the multi-layered controlled release pharmaceutical dosage form of the present invention, a plurality of coating layers including at least two sustained release layers can be used. The number of layers can build up to as many as needed depending on the desired size of the tablet and the release profile. The multi-layered coated particles of the present invention are particularly well suited for very water soluble drugs, since the multicontrol release barrier approach of this invention mitigates the possibility of premature leaching out of very water soluble drugs active in aqueous systems such as the digestive tract.
All work disclosed in this patent was conducted as single layer compressed tablets. The sustained release principles established using this model would also apply to core matrix, bi-layer or multi-layer dosage forms.
The model drugs used in the examples was Phenylpropanolamine Hydrochloride (PPA) and acetaminophen (APAP). Both drugs are water soluble medicaments chosen to demonstrate the effect of the polymeric blends on the drug release rates.
All of the formulations were made using a low shear mixer (Hobart 12 quart). The materials PPA, Avicel(copyright) PH-101 product, and polymers were processed as wet granulations using povidone (PVP) dissolved in water as the granulation aid. Additional water may be required because of the water demand of the particular polymers.
After drying the granulation to an acceptable moisture content, the granulation was milled through a 0.050xe2x80x3 screen at high speed using a Fitzpatrick comminutator mill. A portion of the reduced granulation was weighed, blended with Avicel(copyright) PH-102 material and magnesium stearate and then compressed into tablets.
The tableting characteristics were profiled using a rotary tablet press (Manesty Beta-Press). The tablets were made on {fraction (7/16)}xe2x80x3 standard concave tooling. The tableting results that were studied included tablet friability, compression forces required to make the tablet, and the resultant tablet hardness value.
The model drug release rate for PPA was monitored by performing dissolution testing (USP test method) in deionized water and the results were compared as the time to release 80% of the drug (T80) and the time to release 90% of the drug (T90). The release rate for the APAP model was reported as the time to release 60% of the drug (T60). The USP test method is the dissolution test conducted using a Hewlett Pakard 8452 A Diode-Array Spectrophotometer. 500 ml of purified water is used as the medium. The test is conducted at 37xc2x0 C., with baskets rotating at 100 RPM. The test is run for 16 hours. The dissolution test results for the drug release are reported as T80 and T90.
All of the polymeric blends tested in the drug tablet formulations contained polymer blends which were incorporated into the tablet at a 30% weight, based on the total tablet composition. This 30% level was kept constant throughout all of the comparisons.
The use of the above-mentioned combinations produced the improved tableting characteristics as well as the necessary sustained release or controlled release properties for the model medicament.
The working formulation for the Examples contained the ingredients as shown in the formulation found in Table 1. The numbers are reported as percent weight basis of the total blend unless otherwise stated.
The formulation shows the amounts of the raw materials used in these test experiments. The amount of water used to form the granulation varied because of the water demand differences caused by the polysaccharide blends.